


i wanna make a home for you

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, canon end? i don't know her, pre road trip from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: [if you're with me, you'll be happy, you'll seecan i get your house key]a quiet night in, just the two of them, and a tiny proposal.





	i wanna make a home for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EatTheSystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheSystem/gifts).



> this is a ffxvsmallsecretsanta gift for merritt!! HI FRIENDO your love for prompto and promptis is heard and shared and highly relatable, i hope this adds some sweetness to your holiday season <3
> 
> the title of this fic and the fic itself is heavily based on "house key" by scott helman, which is my new promptis theme song, pls give it a listen, i've had it on repeat for the past month and i'm still not over it, pls it's so soft and sweet and good

The end credits fade to black, and they’re left sitting in the half dark of Noct’s living room. It’s not snowing yet outside, but it’s cold enough. Prompto’s even dug out proper gloves, though they’re chucked somewhere on the other couch along with his winter parka and scarf. 

He’s huddled against Noctis under a pile of blankets. It’s warm, familiar, comfortable—so much so that Prompto doesn’t want to move. He should, though. The last train will be leaving soon, and he’s been spending too much time at Noct’s place lately, even if Noct and Iggy always assure him that it’s fine. Even if his own place is empty and collecting dust.

But in the grey light of the television screen, Noct looks very small. He’s not frowning, but the corners of his mouth is tugged downwards. He looks tired, and there’s a hauntedness to his eyes that Prompto thinks he recognizes. 

So Prompto stays.

He’d stay forever, if he could. If Noct wanted. If it would take away that lonely expression on Noctis’ face, if it would let him sleep soundly at night.

“Hey,” Prompto says, and Noctis turns to him. “Can I sleep over tonight?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto knocks his best friend on the shoulder. “Sorry for staying over so much. You might as well give me the spare key, huh?”

“I can.”

Prompto blinks. Noctis is looking at him, something quiet in his gaze. It makes Prompto’s heart stutter. “I was joking.”

“I’m not,” Noctis says. He glances away, but his hand bumps against Prompto’s, and then their fingers are tangled together. “I like having you over. It feels warmer when you’re here. And you spend so much time here anyway, so it makes sense, if I—if you had—a key.”

Noctis won’t look at him. His fingers are shaking where they’re locked between Prompto’s. The apartment is quiet save for the sound of their breathing and the thud of Prompto’s heartbeat in his ears. 

“Noct,” he says slowly, “are you asking me to move in with you?”

Noctis ducks his head. The tips of his ears are red. “You don’t have to say yes.”

Prompto looks at his best friend, and allows himself to think about it. He thinks about negotiating elbow room in the bathroom while they brush their teeth, he thinks about laughing in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast until Iggy shows up and makes them promise to cooking lessons. He thinks about the unorganized mess the closet would be and ending up sharing clothes anyway, coming home to Noctis curled up in a bed big enough for the both of them. Losing track of where he put his things only to panic when Noctis curses from the other room because he tripped over Prompto’s spare camera parts. Keeping Noctis company when his nightmares wake him in the middle of the night, and they can get a cat, and maybe later on they can get a dog, too. 

He doesn’t have to think all that hard.

Gently, Prompto squeezes Noct’s hand. He’s smiling when he says, “If it’s okay with you, Noct, it’s okay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> witness me crying about these soft kids @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter!!


End file.
